Professor Layton Wiki:WikiProject Puzzle
The puzzle project aims at providing a complete, accurate "database" of the puzzles in the games of the ''Professor Layton'' series. Puzzle pages All puzzle pages on the wiki should be placed in the dedicated Puzzle . You can do this by simply prefixing the name of the puzzle with "Puzzle:". The page itself should only contain the template with all the info filled in. The text entered should correspond to the in-game text. For example, if the solution for a puzzle is "5", do not simply enter "5" for the |correct parameter; instead type out the full text as given by the game. There is one exception: you may fill in the answer alone under correct as long as you also add the category Puzzles missing solution. Editing Infobox Data Data for infoboxes of Puzzles are stored in Lua modules and filled in automatically from there. As such, you should not enter any infobox data on the page, other than the number and the game code (which serve as identifier). Adding this info to the puzzle template has no effect. The data modules are subpages of Module:PuzzleData ( ), and are named after the relevant Game code. Progress Curious Village Normal * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: All done * Puzzle redirects (CV001 - CV135): All done * Puzzle data: Complete * Languages: Complete Download * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: To be converted * Puzzle redirects (CVW01 - CVW27): To be created * Puzzle data: Missing usdate, ukdate * Languages: Missing Diabolical Box Normal * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: All done * Puzzle redirects ** DB001 - DB153: All done ** PB001 - PB153: All done * Puzzle data: Complete * Languages: Done, except NL Download * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: To be converted * Puzzle redirects ** DBW01 - DBW33: To be created ** PBW01 - PBW33: To be created * Puzzle data: Missing usdate * Languages: Missing Unwound Future Normal * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: All done * Puzzle redirects ** UF001 - UF168: All done ** LF001 - LF168: All done * Puzzle data: Complete * Languages: Done, except NL for UF154+ Download * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: To be converted * Puzzle redirects ** UFW01 - UFW33: Done up to UFW18 ** LFW01 - LFW33: Done up to LFW18 * Puzzle data: Complete * Languages: Missing Last Specter Normal * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: All done * Puzzle redirects ** LS001 - LS170: All done ** SC001 - SC170: All done * Puzzle data: Complete * Languages: Missing Download * Page completion: All done * New puzzle format: To be converted * Puzzle redirects ** LSW01 - LSW33: Done up to LSW18 ** SCW01 - SCW33: To be created * Puzzle data: Missing * Languages: Missing Miracle Mask Normal * Page completion: All pages created, some missing puzzle/solution * New puzzle format: All done * Puzzle redirects (MM001 - MM150): All done * Puzzle data: Missing info: solver * Languages: Missing Download * Page completion: ?? * New puzzle format: N/A * Puzzle redirects (MMD001 - MMD365): To be created * Puzzle data: N/A * Languages: Missing Azran Legacy Normal * Page completion: All pages created, some missing puzzle/solution * New puzzle format: All done * Puzzle redirects (AL001 - AL165): All done * Puzzle data: Complete * Languages: Missing Download * Page completion: ?? * New puzzle format: N/A * Puzzle redirects (ALD001 - ALD365): To be created * Puzzle data: N/A * Languages: Missing VS Ace Attorney Normal * Page completion: All normal pages created, some missing puzzle/solution * New puzzle format: All normal puzzles done * Puzzle redirects (VS01 - VS70): All done * Puzzle data: Missing info: character, reward * Languages: Missing except DE Download * Page completion: To be created * New puzzle format: Yes * Puzzle redirects (VS71 - VS82): To be created * Puzzle data: N/A * Languages: Missing Misc. * Puzzle Number Disambig pages (001 - 168): All done Puzzle